poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia
Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. Plot Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie (along with Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Top Connors, Ronnie, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Stephen, Bill and Ben, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Oliver, Toad, Den and Dart, Marion, Gator, Rex, Bert, Mike, Ryan, Skiff, Trixie, Gilda, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Starlight Glimmer, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Moon Dancer, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Breezy, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, King Triton, Flounder, Sebastian, Tip, Dash, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-it Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan) landed in The Land of Fantasia where they journey into 8 exciting musical adventures from marching brooms to dancing hippos to their old friend Mickey Mouse in his greatest magical role as The Sorcerer's Apprentice and encounter their old enemy Chernabog (whom Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Queen Chrysalis, The College of Crooks, Prince Froglip, King Candy, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overload, Tirek, The Dazzlings Naga, Ursula, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Horned King, and Creeper work for) in Night on Bald Mountain. Acts *''Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Johann Sebastian Bach: Live-action shots of the orchestra illuminated in blue and gold, backed by superimposed shadows, fade into abstract patterns. Animated lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music. *''Nutcracker Suite ''by Pyotr llyich Tchaikovsky: Selections from Tchaikovsky's ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, fish, flowers, mushrooms, and leaves, including "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", "Chinese Dance", "Dance of the Flutes", "Arabian Dance", "Russian Dance" and "Waltz of the Flowers". *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice ''by Paul Dukas: Based on Goethe's 1797 poem ''Der Zauberlehrling. Thomas, his friends and Mickey Mouse became young apprentices of Yen Sid and they attempt some of their master's magic tricks but doesn't know how to control them. *''Rite of Spring by Igor Stravinsky: Thomas and his friends observe a visual history of the Earth's beginnings is depicted to selected sections of the ballet score. The sequence progresses from the planet's formation to the first living creatures, followed by the reign and extinction of the dinosaurs. *''The Pastoral Symphony ''by Ludwig van Beethoven: Thomas and his friends enter into a mythical ancient Greek world of centaurs, cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by the King of the Gods Zeus who creates a storm and throws lightning bolts at the attendees. *''Dance of the Hours ''by Amilcare Ponchielli: A comical ballet in four sections: Thomas and his friends meet Madame Upanova and her ostriches (morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses. *''Night on Bald Mountain ''by Modest Mussorgsky and ''Ave Maria by Franz Schubert: The final combat against the Rough Gang, King Candy, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overload, Tirek, The Dazzlings and Naga at midnight on the Light of Full Moon when the devil monster Chernabog summons evil spirits and restless souls of ancient villains and demons from their graves. The spirits dance and fly through the air until driven back by the sound of an Anguslus bell by Angemon and Angewomon as night fades into dawn while the villains run away swearing revenge. A chorus is heard singing Ave Maria as a line of robed monks is depicted walking with lighted torches through a forest and into the ruins of a cathedral. Trivia *Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Top Connors, Ronnie, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Stephen, Bill and Ben, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Oliver, Toad, Den and Dart, Marion, Gator, Rex, Bert, Mike, Ryan, Skiff, Trixie, Gilda, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Starlight Glimmer, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Moon Dancer, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Breezy, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Tip, Dash, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-it Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Queen Chrysalis, The College of Crooks, Prince Froglip, King Candy, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overload, Tirek, The Dazzlings, Naga, Ursula, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Horned King, and Creeper are guest starring in this film. *The Rough Gang, King Candy, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overload, Tirek, The Dazzlings, Naga, Ursula, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Horned King, and Creeper will appear later at Night on Bald Mountain. *This film marks the first debut of Marion, Gator, Rex, Bert, Mike and Ryan from Thomas & Friends and Gilda, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Moon Dancer, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *''Mulan, Frozen, Dumbo, The Jungle Book, The Black Cauldron, Wreck-It Ralph, The Little Mermaid'' and Fantasia were all made by Disney. *Both The Jungle Book and Fantasia were released on VHS in 1991. *The reason why Elsa the Snow Queen is not guest starring in this film is because she's already guest starring in Sora's Adventures of Fantasia. *This film takes place after The Rainbooms Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Which Sunset Shimmer already knows Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips and The Beetle Boys). *This film featured a new version of "Tip and Dash" from The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea, "Never Overlook A Little Engine" from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, "Monsters Everywhere" from Tale of the Brave, "No More Mr. Nice Guy" from The Swan Princess and "You'll Play Your Part" from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom Part 1. *''Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue'' was released DVD in 2010 as well as Thomas & Friends Series 13 ''and 14'' were on air on Channel 5 and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 1 ''were air on the Hub and ''Fantasia was re-released on DVD and Blu-ray. Songs * Tip and Dash - Tip, Dash, Melody, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Thomas * Never Overlook A Little Engine - Rex, Bert, Mike, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan and Duke * Monsters Everywhere - Skiff * No More Mr. Nice Guy - Rothbart * You'll Play Your Part - Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Percy Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Package Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Leopold Stokowski